


Undignified

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Bratty Rey, Character Death, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, Hate Sex, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Prompt smash for Day 31 of #kinktober, #Monstober and #reyloween2020Set during the zombie apocalypse Rey is Ben's reaper.  He does not appreciate the way he died and Rey takes offense.They work out their frustrations in the janitor's closet.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reyloween 2020





	Undignified

Ben ran wildly through the farm field toward what looked like a small tool shed. He had run out of bullets and was now forced to run from the zombie hoard at his back.

He pulled open the door and swung it shut behind him, hoping for a lock and instead found an old eyehook latch. The place lacked any real windows just a moon shaped cutout in the door, it was high up but he could still peer through it to see the stream of the undead coming his way. When his eyes adjusted to the poor lighting he looked around and noticed a sort of bench seat behind him, he found it odd that it had a hole in the seat. 

It was then that his brain finally connected the dots on what type of room he was standing in. He was in an outhouse. He was so far away from civilization that he now stood inside an outhouse. Until now he had only seen pictures of them hanging in quaint rustic bathrooms. 

He let out a sigh at his own luck. Leave it to him to hide from certain death in the rustic equivalent of a porta-potty.

He listened as the hoard shuffled closer through the tall grass. He sat, hoping to cut down on any unnecessary movements and get some rest while he had the chance.

He heard the telltale thuds and bumps as the hoard brushed against his hiding spot, but still he stayed where he was. It wasn’t until the wood began to creak and groan that he became concerned about if this was a good place to hide or not. He grabbed his knife out of his pocked but fumbled it with his sweaty hands and dropped it onto the wooden floor of his small enclosure. 

The groans became louder and he could feel the vibrations within the wood. The next thing he knew the room around him was tilting, the walls themselves coming up off of the floor. He realized that he was trapped in a tomb of his own making as the zombie hoard ate at him from the legs up.

Suddenly he was floating, looking down on himself as the zombies ate their fill of him.

“What the fuck?” He asked to nobody in particular.

“Is there a problem?” Came the voice of a woman, startled he turned toward the sound to see a rather pale woman with dark circles under her eyes. She wore a long dark cloak with a hood that covered her hair, and she carried a scythe. It was a rather strange sight, if not bleak. 

“Who are you?” Ben asked her, going on the offensive now that somebody else witnessed his death in all of its glory.

“I’m you’re reaper.” The woman said with a roll of her eyes. She gestured toward her outfit as if that would explain something for him.

“You’re my what now?”

“You’re reaper.” She said slowly and loudly as if he was an old man in a nursing home.

“It’s not that I didn’t hear you, I just don’t know what that is.”

“Have you never even watched TV?”

He blinked slowly and took in a breath.

“Explain it to me like I’m five.” He told her frustrated with the whole experience he was having. If this was what death was like he’d happily go back to being ate by zombies. 

She rolled her eyes at him before taking down her hood, showing brown hair that was pulled back into three vertical buns.

“So, I go around pick up the living and help them cross over after they die.” Ben couldn’t help but look back down on the grisly sight before him as the zombies abandoned their feast.

“Okay…. I’m kind of an atheist so I don’t know what happens after this.” He told her

“Well, not much then. You usually just go to wherever you believed you’d go, unless you were very bad.” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Hey.” He said defensively. He had his moments, but his parents raised him better than that. 

She sighed like she was bored with him already.

“So, did you choose how I died?”

“Well, the opportunity was there, and I have things to do sooo… Kinda?” She brushed at her robes like she was trying to remove dust or lint.

“That was really embarrassing, you couldn’t have picked a better way for me to go?” She looked at him a bit wide eyed.

“I don’t understand what was so bad about it. It was quick and mostly painless,0 once you passed out from blood loss.” She said with an air of nonchalance that made him see red. 

“You had me ambushed in a fucking outdoor toilet!”

She looked affronted. 

“But look how happy they are.” She said gesturing to the scene below them. “It’s like they got to suck the filling out of a twinkie, they’re so excited about it.” She said with an unsettling amount of glee.

His parents weren’t always around but his dad had always made him swear to never hit a woman, even if she pushed every last button he had. In 3 minutes of meeting this woman he had no buttons left.

For the first time in Ben’s life, mortal or otherwise, he had found himself speechless. He fumed quietly while she looked at him smugly, inspecting her nails.

He had seen enough zombies to know they never looked happy, they either looked bored or terrifying. But he came to the conclusion that arguing that point would do him no good, instead he clenched his jaw.

“So, are you done throwing a tantrum?” She asked him.

“I want a do over.” He told her rather bluntly.

She just snorted a laugh.

“A do over? This isn’t rich people playing golf.”

“I want a dignified death.” He stomped his foot when he said that and instantly regretted it, feeling like a child.

She looked at him the same way that his mom used to give his dad when she feigned pity after he lost a game of poker.

“Yes.” He said, puffing up his chest and tilting up his chin.

“There are no dignified deaths, sweetie.” She cooed at him before she turned on her heel and walked away.

He took long strides to keep up with her, leaving the scene of his death and entering something else entirely.

They came to a long hallway with various doors, the markings were something that he couldn’t understand, the letters were unfamiliar shapes and pictographs.

“Where are we?” He asked her. She gave a tired sigh.

“The world between worlds. “

“It looks like a hallway.” The woman just shrugged looking unimpressed.

“Look, this is your door.” She said pointing to one that was marked with an ornate looking X.

“I’m not going he said determinately crossing his arms over his chest.”

She scowled at him.

“Look. You have 72 hours to go through that door.”

“Or.”

“Or you return to your world as a ghost. And if you think that haunting people who are already being chased by zombies is a good thing then I think I need to consider taking you to the bad place.”

“There’s other options. How do I get your job?” He asked her.

“You couldn’t do my job.” She scoffed at him

“Oh, I bet I could do it better than you.”

She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

“72 hours, I’ll check on you periodically to see if you’re ready.” 

She waved her scythe and he stood back to avoid the swing he did not miss her smug smile as she vanished.

He was livid, he paced the long hall, balling his fists. His jaw hurt from clenching it and that’s when he realized that he still could feel physical things, pain in his jaw and the phantom pulse in his temple. It was strange to feel things even though he knew he was dead. He wondered if it was real or if it was like having a phantom limb.

He couldn’t believe he was dead, he had survived raiding parties and killed countless zombies. 

It was then he finally paused long enough to wonder which door his parents went through. They had both gotten sick with the illness that had started the zombie plague. He was glad they didn’t have to live to try to fight in the world that the illness had created. It was when he was slumped against the door that he realized his anger had drained from his body. 

It was only a momentary lapse because it seemed the next moment the bane of his existence seemed to materialize in front of him.

“Are you done pouting yet?” She asked, irritation lacing her voice.

“I’m not pouting.”

“Look. I’m very busy. I don’t have time to deal with your childish nonsense. Are you going to pass into the next world or not?”

“Not. I want your job. I told you. I can do it better.” 

She was not amused.

“Fine. But you’ll still have to spend time as a ghost before you can do what I do. You might as well come with me then.” She said rather impatiently walking off in the other direction before Ben could even pick himself up off the floor.

Ben stood and jogged after her to catch up.

“I don’t even know you name.” He told her, aim toward civility.

She turned and looked at him like he had two heads.

“What?” Her mouth opened in understanding before closing again. “Rey.” She told him.

“I’m Ben.” Again, she looked at him like he had lost his mind and maybe he actually had.

“I know. Now, enough with the sappy emotional stuff. Let’s go.”

He followed her down the hall and he realized that they were leaving the same way they came in.

“Where are we going?”

“France.”

“Really?!” 

“Yes.” When they passed through the gateway that allowed them to view earth they looked down on a rather grizzly scene. There were about 10 children covered in all manner of filth. He had heard of zombie children but had rarely seen them.

“They’re not zombie children.” She said suddenly interrupting his thoughts.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, but your thoughts are impossibly loud. They aren’t zombie children, more like… survivalists.” It was then he saw the way they were organized, taking out a few of the zombies before sticking a knife in the screaming victim that had his arm bitten off.

“Was that dignified enough for you?” Rey asked.

“Yes. I guess.” Ben shrugged, at least the man didn’t have a death that belonged in a comedy film.

“Bonjour.” Rey told the man when he appeared next to them and gestured for him to follow her.

“Je m’appelle Finn.” The man had said with a wide smile.

“Oh, oui. Je m’appelle Rey.” Rey extended her hand and gave the man a hearty shake before they made it to the hallway. 

He watched as they gave each other a warm embrace as Rey ushered him to a door with symbols that looked like peanuts on them.

“You were nice to him.”

“Well, yes. He was nice.”

“How was I not nice?”

“You were unappreciative, and you asked for a do-over.”

Again, Ben had to remind himself of his dad’s lesson but struggled with not imagining taking Rey over his knee for her attitude.

He did not miss Rey starring daggers at him and he wondered if he had thought too loudly. 

“Excuse you.” She told him, her otherwise pale cheeks tinging a bit pink and he didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

Part of him hoped for the later.

“I’m sorry I did not mean for you to hear that.”

Her nostrils flared.

“Never mind, we have another appointment to keep and they were walking down the hall to another death. This one was an old man lying in bed while a younger man sat at his bedside. The scene was heavy with grief and he could see a solemn expression on Rey’s face.

He watched as the old man teetered toward them, able to walk but seemingly unsteady, even in his astral body.

Rey hooked his elbow with her own and walked the man to the same door that she had taken Finn.

When the door shut, she was scowling, and she grabbed Ben’s arm and drug him further down the hall, they passed the door marked with his fancy X.

She opened an unmarked door that was dark inside and shoved him in. He didn’t know what to expect but a janitor’s closet wasn’t it.

“Wha-“ He tried to get out before she wrenched him down to her and she pressed her mouth against his. His mouth opened in shock and before he knew it her hot little tongue was in his mouth and he had her pressed against the door of the closet. He had one hand tugging on the buns under her hood and another on her hip.

The kisses were sloppy and aggressive. A mess of lips and teeth and tongue as they worked out their aggressions. Rey took some unnamed feeling out on him while he took his frustration at her attitude towards him out on her. Arousal pooled in his gut and he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex without buying someone dinner first.

His hands fumbled with her robes trying to find how they were fastened shut, while she fumbled with the fastening of his pants. 

He found buttons at her collar and undid them before pushing the fabric down her shoulders so it pooled at her feet.

His eyes traveled up her pale skin before he spun her around to press her against the door. His erection pressing into the small of her back through his unfastened pants. 

“Bend over,” he growled in her ear, “and put your hands on the door.” For once she complied readily and it took him by surprise. His erection throbbed with want.

“Now. I’m going to give you a spanking because you’ve been a fucking brat all day. You are going to count them out.” He told her, she nodded and he could see her lower lip being bit into by her teeth. “If you don’t want this tell me to stop.” 

“Just do it already.” She grumbled impatiently.

He slid his arm under her hips to keep her still and started with a firm smack on one cheek.

“One.” She breathed out, almost in relief. 

He gave her another on the other cheek. 

“Two.” She said this time in a bit of a whine.

He alternated slaps against her ass then, squeezing and rubbing each cheek while she counted them. Her breaths turned into heavy pants and her whines and mewls got louder, her numbers were more grunts and groans than words by the time he got to the last one.

Before he finished with her, he teased her slit with his fingers only to find her to be drenched in her arousal. He groaned at the sensation impatient to be inside of her.

The last slap he gave her was harder than the others and spanned both cheeks. She shuddered at the impact and she trembled as she breathed out the number.

He realized that her legs were wobbly, and that the arm he had been using to steady her was the only thing keeping her off the floor. He looked around them trying to find a surface for her to sit down on. He noticed a work counter on the other side of the room, and he cradled her to him as he bent to pick up her robes off the floor. He gently maneuvered and shuffled them, draping her robes on the counter before he lifted her up to sipt on it. She hissed at the counter’s impact with her ass and he did his best to distract her with kisses and soothing touches.

She was softer, even docile and he decided on rewarding her for it. 

He kissed down her neck his hands squeezed her breasts, testing their weight in his hands. His thumbs rolled over her nipples before bending to pull one into his mouth. He sucked the whole breast into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of it before letting go with a loud pop.

He moved to do the same to the other, enjoying her little gasps as he played. He moved further down and kneeled between her legs. 

He pulled her so her ass was flush with the edge of the counter before draping her legs over his shoulders. He nudged her clit with his nose before swiping it through her wet folds. He took in the heady scent of her, something earthy like before the rain. He licked a long strip from ass to clit before homing in on the slicked entrance of her pussy. 

His tongue delved through her folds and her fingers slid through his hair, her grip was nearly painful, but it only egged him on. He pressed his tongue firmly against her clit before gently sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth. 

She bucked her hips and pulled him to be even closer.

“Yes.” She breathed out. He pressed two fingers into her sopping entrance massaging the soft flesh that would bring her to her release.

His thoughts were filthy as he tried to project them to her. Thoughts of how good she tasted and all the different ways he wanted to bring them both pleasure.

Her hips canted against him wildly and he pinned her down with his arm so she would be still. 

She groaned in frustration when she couldn’t move and pulled his hair in retaliation. He pulled his fingers out and moved away from her center and gave a wet slap against her pussy in warning, she keened and shuddered.

“Do you want me to stop.” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a warning.

“No.. no, please.” She begged and it was a sweet sound that only seemed to feed the pulsating darkness in him.

He got back in position his mouth at her clit and his fingers fucking her open, getting her ready for his cock. 

He hummed against her before sucking her clit back into his mouth and her hips gave a hard thrust before she shook and shuddered, her orgasm rolling through her. Her thighs clamped around his head and he had never felt more powerful than he did right now. 

He worked her through the aftershocks of her pleasure before standing up and fishing his cock the rest of the way out of his pants, stroking himself with her slick.

When he looked at her face her eyes were hooded, and her hair was coming loose from her buns. She looked debauched and he swelled with pride.

He pressed himself against her, entering her tight heat with a slow, slick, slide. He hooked her knees over his arms and gripped her hips so he could start thrusting into her, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. He watched as her tits bounced with the movement. 

She whimpered and he could feel her clench around him. 

“You like when I treat you rough?”

Her only response was to nod, sucking her lower lip into her mouth before her jaw went slack with another hard thrust.

“You were such a brat today.” Another thrust, he groaned when his balls slapped against her ass and her pussy clenched around him again. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Touch yourself.” He ground out and her hand reached down to her clit and he sped up his rhythm. The wet squelch and the slap of skin was a lewd chorus made more so by her keens and moans and his grunts. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so fucking wet and tight.” She spasmed around him at his praise. “Laying there and taking it so well. Took your punishment so well. Fuck.” 

He ground his hips against hers doing his best to hold himself back from the edge.

“You needed it.” He said, whether he meant her spanking or the orgasm he didn’t know. Rey just nodded and moaned and he watched her play with one of her breasts with her free hand. He would gladly handle the bratty attitude if it culminated in this everyday.

“You want to come again?”

“Yes.” She whined.

“Good. Need you to come, need to feel it.” He panted.

He bent over her hitching her legs up to rest on his shoulders while one hand gripped the back of her neck to keep her in place while the other gave attention to her neglected tit.

He could feel her fingers brush against him in their frantic search for release. 

He tilted his hips to drive into her at more of an angle and she gave an animalistic grunt and she clenched around him again. She was so close, and he was more than happy to push her over the edge.

“So, fucking perfect. So, fucking good. Don’t want to stop.” At that little praise her release came, her cunt pulsed and rippled around him and he thrust through it despite the tight squeeze that attempted to push him out. He buried his head into her neck and came with a groan, the twitching of his cock only caused her to milk him of his release.

He panted into her throat before laying a gentle kiss there. He leaned up to see a tear tracking down her cheek and he brushed it away.

“Did I hurt you?” He had tried to be careful, tried to read her for any discomfort, but he knew that he had gone overboard.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him to keep him close.

They stayed there a moment, Ben bent over her on the work bench, before she pushed him off.

“I need to get back to work.” Her eyes were soft and sad, and he realized in that moment how vulnerable she really was.

“Ok.” He adjusted his clothes and helped her to clean up and adjust her own.

“Your hair.” He said before they left the closet. 

“Oh.” She drew up her hood and picked the scythe back up out of the corner she had leaned it into.

She seemed in a rush to leave suddenly so he grabbed her elbow before she could open the door, he pulled her to him and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, she had a soft smile.

“So, let’s give you a real lesson in reaping, shall we?” 


End file.
